


Christmas Blues

by LadyKeren



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Other, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKeren/pseuds/LadyKeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The six superheroes celebrate Christmas together but it is interrupted by Rita and her minions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Power Rangers and its characters belong to Haim Saban, Suki Levy and Disney for a bit, not me. This is a MMPR holiday one-shot set after the Lizzinator battle. It is my first attempt at writing Power Rangers so forgive me if the writing seems a little sketchy. Helpful advice is welcome but rude comments will not be tolerated.

Kimberly double-checked the bathroom to make sure she had everything packed whilst Trini straightened up the room. They were concluding a pre-Christmas celebration that had taken place the day before at Billy’s uncle’s cabin, where there was a slumber party and a gift exchange involved. But the fun was not over yet, because Ernie was holding a Christmas pot luck party at his juice bar. Trini and her friends had promised to help with the set up and some of the decorations.

Kimberly gave a small smile when she saw that she had remembered to pack almost everything…with the exception of her shower cap, which she had left drying. _‘Definitely can’t leave this behind!’_ She snatched it up and exited the bathroom, sticking it inside her overnight bag.

Trini had just finished making up the bed she had been sleeping in and noticed her best friend had re-entered. “Oh Kim, this sleepover was so much fun, wasn’t it?”

“It sure was. “ The brunette plopped down on the bed and crossed her right leg over her left one. “Thank you so much for the new pair of earrings.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for the scarf set.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Kimberly started running her hand through her hair. A part of her hadn’t been entirely sure what to get for Trini since she had wanted to surprise her this time around.

“Are you looking forward to today’s Christmas party?” asked the ebony-haired teen.

“You bet I am.” Kimberly then looked worried as she thought about something.”I hope Rita and her band of cronies leave us alone for once. I totally hate party crashers.” That also brought to mind the class bullies, Bulk and Skull. _‘I hope Bulk and Skull behave themselves if they show up. They have a knack for ruining everything.’_

“Me too.” Trini shuddered at the thought of having to fight on a day that was designed to spread love, merriment and goodwill. She would never understand Rita’s need to use pettiness as a motivation to spoil people’s fun. _‘Someone needs to teach her some manners.’_

“I wonder if the guys are ready to go yet,” said Kimberly.

“Let’s check.” Trini and Kimberly grabbed a hold of their overnight bags and purses. Trini knocked on the door.

“Come in,” answered Billy’s voice.

The two girls opened the door and entered. Zack was showing Jason a new contemporary Christmas CD he had gotten, Billy was reading a book, and Tommy was sitting on the bed, appearing to be thinking about something.

“Hi guys,” Trini and Kimberly greeted simultaneously.

“Salutations,” answered Billy, briefly looking up from his book.

“Hey ladies,” greeted Zack with a grin.

“You two ready to go?” asked Jason.

“Yes,” answered Trini.

“We came to see if you guys were ready,” added Kimberly. She then noticed Tommy had been unusually quiet ever since she and Trini entered the room. He rarely looked as if he were in his own world unless something was wrong. She waved her hand in front of his face. “Earth to Tommy. Tommy, are you in there?”

The young man looked up and saw Kimberly standing over him. “Oh, hey Kim and Trini.” He chuckled nervously. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you two had come in.”

“It’s okay.” Kimberly leaned over and kissed Tommy on the forehead. “Are you feeling all right today?”

“Oh yes, I was just thinking about some things.”

Kimberly looked relieved to hear that. She was worried perhaps something terrible had happened that he wasn’t telling her about. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” replied Tommy. “By the way, you look beautiful.”

“Oh Tommy…” Kimberly started blushing. She didn’t think she was that pretty, but she knew Tommy didn’t say things if he didn’t mean really them. “Thanks.”

Tommy smiled. “I have something for you.”

Kimberly’s eyes brightened. “You do?” _‘Funny he didn’t give me anything yesterday when I gave him the new jacket.’_ She now realized he must have been saving the gift as a surprise for this moment.

Tommy nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a gold colored chain with a heart shaped pendant. He unattached the clasp, placed the chain around the girl’s neck and carefully fastened it.

Kimberly fingered the heart on the chain. “Oh it’s beautiful!” she gasped, throwing her arms around Tommy. “Thank you so much!”

The brunette young man held his girlfriend close for a few moments, then gazed lovingly into her eyes.

“Hey lovebirds, in case you have forgotten, it’s about time we got going!!” called Zack, giving the couple a look. “We have a lot of work to do before the party!”

Kimberly looked sheepish. “Ooops…I almost forgot...sorry.” She and Tommy ended the embrace and got their belongings. The others got their belongings too, and everyone exited the cabin together.

Rita Repulsa took a peek through her Repulsa-scope at Ernie, who was bending over to plug in the Christmas tree that was standing in the corner at the youth center. There was also a banner hanging across the wall that read: _MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_ ’ She gave a sour look at the message on the banner and her stomach began to feel nauseous. “Ugh, Christmas! I hate Christmas! All the cheerfulness makes me sick!!” She proceeded to rub her forehead.

“I know,” agreed Goldar, her gorilla-like henchman. “Such emotions should never be allowed to exist.”

Scorpina took a sip of wine. “Well they won’t once we enslave mankind.” She removed the helmet that was holding her long, silky black hair in place and scratched her head, then put the helmet back on. _‘I am so looking forward to that day!’_

It pained Goldar to see his empress in distress. A plan was forming in his head. “My queen, would you like me to make those stupid humans suffer on their most favorite holiday?”

Rita’s scowl turned into a small evil grin. “Yes, that is an excellent idea! However, not now. There’s something else that must be done first. Let’s wait until those Power Puffs arrive first, then I will give my signal.” The evil witch cackled as she thought of the scheme. _‘There will be no peace and merriment while I am around!’_ She didn’t have the luxury of celebrating Christmas during her youth and she would see to it that the people of earth wouldn’t have that opportunity, either.

Goldar bowed deeply. “Thank you very much, my queen.”

Scorpina finished off her glass of wine and pouted. “What? No fair! How come Goldar gets to have all the fun?” She looked at the sorceress with pleading eyes. “Please, can I go, too?”

Before Rita could answer, Goldar cut in, “I can destroy those power twerps on my own!”

Scorpina was about to start arguing with the gold monkey warrior when all of a sudden, Rita slammed the floor with her wand, which made both warriors jump. “Would you two put a sock in it?! You’re giving me a headache!!”

“Sorry,” said Scorpina meekly.

The evil witch turned to face the scorpion-based henchwoman. “I think it would be a good idea if you went along as well.”

Scorpina’s face lit up. “Thank you so much, my empress.” She threw her arms around Rita’s neck. She felt so ecstatic that she didn’t care if she was being unprofessional.

Rita flinched at the touch. “Okay, you can let go of me now!”

Scorpina released her grip on Rita. “I’m sorry, my queen.”

“What about all that yummy food, my queen?” asked Squatt, making a slurping noise.

“Yeah, you want me and Squatt to go steal some of the food for you?” cut in Baboo.

Rita looked at the duo as if they had lost their minds. “Absolutely not! Are you trying to kill me?”

The vampire-like henchman cringed at the wicked witch’s shrill sounding objection. He figured she hated the thought of eating human food. “I was just trying to help.”

Scorpina sneered at Baboo. “All you and Squatt want to do is eat. Greedy pigs,” she muttered under her breath.

“I heard that!”

Scorpina stuck her tongue out at Baboo.

All the bickering was getting under Rita’s skin. “SHUT UP!!” she bellowed.

“Of course, empress,” mumbled Baboo. Knowing that Rita didn’t want them to carry out any orders right then, he and Squatt decided to see what Finster was up to.

Rita shook her head. _‘I don’t know why I put up with those two numbskulls, or any of them for that matter.’_

Ernie sat behind the counter and waited for Jason and his friends to arrive, drowning out the cheerful holiday music that was playing on the radio. The gathering was due to start in two and a half hours and he hoped they wouldn’t be too late. He also hoped this would be one day where the rangers would not have to show up to battle any villains, for even superheroes deserved a vacation every once in a while.

Just as the businessman was starting to wonder if the teenagers had forgotten their promise, Jason walked in, with his friends following him. “Hey Ernie,” he said.

“Hi Ernie,” the others echoed.

Ernie’s face broke into a smile. “You guys have arrived in the nick of time. I’m gonna step out to get some drinks for the party, and pick up the cake. Everything you need to set up is on the table and a box of decorations is by the tree, if you could think of anything else to add.”

Jason looked where the juice bar owner pointed out. “Don’t sweat it. We will have everything ready by the time you get back. “

“Thank you. I knew I could depend on you guys.” Ernie left the youth center.

As soon as Ernie was gone, Kimberly looked around, furrowing her brow in thought, trying to decide where she and her friends should begin. “Okay, let’s see here…the tree is up, so is the banner, wreath, holly and mistletoe...but no paper chain.”

“Well, why don’t you get working on that?” suggested Trini. “You’re very creative. We’ll take care of the rest.”

“All right.” Kimberly was glad to do it as being creative was her specialty. She got some sheets of green and red construction paper, scissors and glue from the box as well as newspapers to cover the table with, and sat down to begin work on the chain.

Tommy, Jason, Zack and Billy together lifted the long folding table and set it in the center of the juice bar. Trini got a rag, gave the table a quick wiping off, and dried it with a paper towel. She then got the tablecloth which was decorated with small images of Santa Claus and spread it across the table, with Billy helping her.

“Thank you, Billy,” said the raven haired teen.

Billy adjusted his glasses. “My pleasure.”

All of a sudden the two bullies, Bulk and Skull burst into the youth center. They loved to cause trouble for the six teenagers.

Trini groaned. “Oh no. Look.”

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the goody-goods,” mocked Bulk, smirking. His best friend burst out laughing, at which Kimberly looked up from working on the chain. Suddenly she felt her holiday spirit diminish a tad. _‘What do they want this time?’_ She decided to just ignore them and keep working.

Jason felt like dragging the two goofballs out of the youth center, but opted to keep his temper. “Merry Christmas to you, too, Bulk.”

Bulk grunted in reply and looked around the youth center. He made a face of distaste at all the Christmas decorations. “All this holiday spirit stuff makes me wanna throw up! Bah humbug!”

“Yeah, bah humbug!” echoed Skull.

The heavyset teen elbowed his friend hard in the ribs.

“Owww,” Skull moaned. He rubbed his side.

“You should try it sometime instead of being such pricks all the time,” said Trini in her quiet voice.

“Yeah, I guarantee you will feel better about yourselves,” chimed Tommy.

“Thanks for your advice, but no thanks,” huffed Bulk. He turned to Skull, who was still reeling from the blow. “Let’s get out of here. All of this is giving me the heebie-jeebies! “

“Good idea.”

Bulk grabbed Skull by the elbow and led him out of the youth center.

Zack shook his head. _‘Such stubbornness.’_ “I don’t know what it’s gonna take to make those two see reason. I hope they change for their own good.”

“Yeah, I predict a miserable life for them if they don’t,” agreed Billy.

By now, Kimberly was about halfway done creating the paper chain. She looked up and saw that the two boys had left. She heaved a sigh of relief. They certainly knew how to make her good mood turn sour.

Just then, a group of the familiar gray colored clay beings appeared. Kimberly’s head snapped up sharply as their unintelligent noises could only mean one thing. “Putties!” she groaned, placing the half complete chain aside, rising from her chair and taking her attack stance. One putty lunged at her with its arm extended and she responded by kicking it in the chest, knocking it flat on its back.

“There seems to be a surplus of them!” observed Billy.

“This is turning into a blue Christmas for me,” commented Zack.

“Guys, spread out!” instructed Jason.

“Right!” Tommy held two of the putties back with a flurry of punches and kicks, making sure to be careful so he didn’t knock the table over. Jason, Billy and Zack also fought against the putties with their respective martial arts.

Trini got on her knees and did a foot sweep at a putty that had pushed her down.

Two of the clay beings that the rangers hadn’t gotten to yet rushed over to the Christmas tree and shoved it down. The angel on top of it fell off, the bulbs on the string of lights smashed and a couple of the bells cracked. Glass shards from the bulbs of the Christmas lights littered the floor.

The crashing sound of the tree falling got Jason’s attention. “Oh no! The tree!” His first instinct was to go and stand it back up but the putties were starting to overwhelm him.

Kimberly saw the two putties next going for her semi-completed chain to tear it to shreds. Adrenaline fueled through her as there was no way was she going to allow that. “Oh no you don’t!”Making sure she was a safe enough distance from the table that contained the decoration, she rushed at the putties, grabbed them by their arms, threw them to the ground and stomped on them. “Take that, you clay brains!”

Jason finally managed to overpower the putties he had been fighting, and with that, all of them disappeared. “Good riddance.”

Kimberly walked over to where her friends were gathered, being careful of the broken glass along the way. She looked around the center and saw the damage done. She was so enraged about the situation she could scream. “Look at this place! They’ve ruined everything. Now we’re going to have to fix up everything and how can we have it done before Ernie gets back?” The only saving grace for her was the fact that she was able to stop the putties before they wrecked her chain, but that did little to appease her. She just felt like blasting Rita to the next millennium as she knew the wicked sorceress was behind the interruption.

Trini could tell Kimberly was feeling extremely distraught. She placed a hand on her best friend’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, Kim. We can fix everything.”

“Yeah, but there is so much to do. How are we going to explain what happened if we are not done by the time Ernie gets back?” The brunette wrung her hands.

“You’re not alone in this, Kim,” Tommy reminded Kimberly, squeezing her hand.

“Yeah, we can accomplish much through teamwork,” stated Billy.

Kimberly’s eyes brightened a bit. “You’re right. What was I thinking? We have to hurry, though.” _‘I guess finishing off my chain will have to wait.’_

Jason, Tommy and Zack went and stood up the fallen Christmas tree and examined it. Fortunately none of the tree branches had fallen off but were bent. Jason bent them in proper position as best as he could. Zack removed the damaged lights and bells from the tree and tossed them away. He hated to do it, but they were irreparable.

“I wonder if Ernie has extra lights,” said Jason.

“I’m sure he does, in that box of extra decorations.” Tommy picked up the angel and placed it back on top of the tree.

Trini got the dustpan, broom and got to work sweeping up the glass and bell shards. Kimberly looked inside the box of decorations to see what could be used. Sure enough, there were lots of bells as well as a spare string of lights. She pulled out some of the bells and proceeded to place them on the areas of the tree where they had fallen off. She pulled out the string of lights and handed it to Jason.

Alpha 5 and Zordon glanced at all the events occurring on earth through the viewing globe. Scorpina and Goldar were in downtown Angel Grove, wreaking havoc. Goldar was chopping down trees which had Christmas lights on them and Scorpina was blasting down buildings.

Horror filled Alpha as he cried, “Aiyiyiyiyi! Goldar and Scorpina are about to destroy the entire city! What should we do?”

“Alert the power rangers,” answered Zordon calmly.

“Right away, Zordon.” The robot pushed some buttons on the control panels. The rangers teleported into the Command Center, surrounded by light blobs of their respective colors. They looked around, a bit surprised at having been teleported without warning.

“Rangers, there is trouble in downtown Angel Grove,” Zordon informed the teens.

“I know,” said Jason. “Some putties attacked us while we were at the youth center and ruined some of the Christmas decorations.”

“Yes, but there’s more,” said Zordon. “Behold the viewing globe.”

The superheroes did so, and looks of horror appeared on their faces as they watched another building fall down and Scorpina laugh evilly.

“As you can see, Goldar and Scorpina are on a mission to destroy Angel Grove,” explained the ancient wizard. “Rita is apparently trying to disrupt the spirit of Christmas—peace, love and joy.”

“What?!” exclaimed Kimberly and Tommy. They knew Rita was extremely petty but this scheme really took the cake for them.

“Of course!” said Billy. “The appearance of the putties was merely a ploy to distract us.”

“Very perceptive, Billy,” said Zordon.

“Rita went too far this time,” said Jason.

Trini watched as a tree fell down. “We have to stop those two.”

“Yes, you must, quickly,” said Zordon. He fixed his gaze upon Tommy. “Remember, Tommy, your powers may fail you. Are you sure you want to participate in this battle?”

Tommy knew what Zordon was trying to say, that maybe he should stay behind. While he understood the concern, he had doubts about whether his friends would be able to take on Goldar and Scorpina on their own. “Yes, absolutely. Goldar and Scorpina may be too much for the others to handle. “

“I see. Be careful, and let the power protect you.”

“It’s Morphin Time!” declared Zack.

“Dragonzord!”

“Mastodon!”

“Pterodactyl!”

“Triceratops!”

“Saber-toothed Tiger!”

“Tyrannosaurus!”

All six rangers flipped into the air and landed on their feet, poised for battle. The area was not very spacious as more than half of the buildings and walls had fallen down, but they were determined to make the most of what was left of the battle field. They pulled out their blade blasters and changed them into daggers.

Instantly, Scorpina and Goldar leapt off the buildings they were standing on top of and faced the rangers, glaring at them.

“If you think we’re going to allow you power brats to interfere, think again,” said Goldar in his raspy voice.

“Super Putties, attack!!” commanded Scorpina.

The gray figures, which were stronger versions of the ones from earlier appeared and circled around the rangers, about to attack.

Kimberly groaned. “Oh no. Not again. This is the worst Christmas ever.” She wasted no time. She and the other rangers easily fought off the super putties with their daggers.

Scorpina gave an evil cackle as she watched the putties disappear. “Good work against the super putties. However, you do not stand a chance against me.”

“We’ll see about that!” Jason shot back.

Zack clenched one of his gloved fists and punched against the palm of his other hand. “Yeah, we’re gonna make you sorry you messed with our Christmas holiday!”

“Ha! This day will be the saddest of your life!” Sword in hand, Goldar charged at the rangers. Jason pulled out his power sword, ready for battle. He and Tommy ran at Goldar and took him on whilst the other rangers took on Scorpina. They tried their hardest to land blows on the villainess with their respective weapons, but her boomerang proved to be much more powerful. She slashed each of them across the chest with it and sparks came flying out. She also leapt into the air and emitted some orangey-yellow energy from her finger tips. The rangers rolled out of the way, but still were caught in a portion of the explosion.

Scorpina laughed again. “This is only a fraction of what I have in store for you, Power Geeks!”

Meanwhile, Goldar was proving to be more than a match for Jason. He managed to pummel the red ranger with his own hand to hand combat skills and things were beginning to look hopeless until Tommy jumped into the air and did a bicycle kick move on the golden monkey, causing him to drop his sword.

Jason realized this was his cue and delivered a powerful blow to Goldar’s chest with his trademark tornado kick, knocking him off his feet.

Enraged, Goldar rose to his feet and spat, “You haven’t seen the last of me!” With that, he disappeared.

Behind the helmet, Jason grinned. “And we’ll be ready for you, overgrown monkey!”

Tommy had heard the cries of anguish from the others, and felt bad he and Jason had been tied up. He hoped Scorpina hadn’t beaten them too badly. “Jase, we’d better check on the others,” he said.

“Yeah, and teach Scorpina a lesson. Let’s take her on together.”

“You got it!” Tommy slapped a high-five to his partner and the two gentlemen started to walk over to where their friends were, only to see Scorpina walking towards them, about to launch one of her most devastating attacks. They had just managed to get back on their feet. “Prepare to meet your doom, Power Rangers!”

“Hold it right there, scorpion breath!!” Jason called after the henchwoman.

Scorpina turned around sharply, only to see the red and green rangers. She sneered at them. “How nice. Two more power brats to destroy!!”

“You think you’re so tough, try taking both of us on!” said Jason, speaking for both himself and Tommy.

“If it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you’ll get,” said Tommy.

“You’ll regret challenging me!” Scorpina rushed at the two remaining rangers. Jason raised his sword and began with his assaults. Scorpina blocked every blow with her boomerang. The best Jason could do was block her boomerang with his sword, making both weapons clash noisily.

“Man, she’s tough!” Jason complained in frustration.

“That’s right,” said the woman with a wicked smile on her face as she blocked another one of his attacks. “If I were you, I would give up right now.”

“Never!”

“Then you leave me no choice.” Scorpina prepared to slash at Jason with her boomerang again when he remembered he had Tommy’s help and all of a sudden an idea came to him. _‘That’s it!’_ He blocked the boomerang with his sword and pushed it back with all his might. The maneuver placed a strain on his shoulders and arms.

“You are a glutton for punishment, aren’t you?” taunted Scorpina.

Jason decided to ignore her. “Now, Tommy! Hurry!”

Tommy looked up and saw his friend struggling to hold Scorpina back. “Right!” He jumped into the air and tucked his legs into a corkscrew twist. “Get a load of this, Scorpina!” He twisted towards the evil woman and his feet collided with her right shoulder, causing her to stumble and roll on the floor.

Scorpina gave a cry of pain as she felt something pop in her shoulder and a large bruise appeared on it. She shook with anger at the fact that Tommy managed to wound her so badly. She slowly got back on her feet. “You may have managed to defeat me this time, but mark my words, you will pay for this!” In a flourish of anger, Scorpina teleported away, clutching her shoulder.

“We sure showed her, didn’t we Tommy?” asked Jason.

“Sure did. Perhaps now she and Goldar will learn not to mess with the power rangers, especially on Christmas day, “responded Tommy. He and Jason exchanged another high five, and ran over to their friends.

“You guys all right?” asked Jason, rubbing his sore shoulder.

“We’re fine,” answered Trini. The other rangers nodded yes.

“That was most impressive,” commented Billy, referring to how Tommy beat down Scorpina.

“Way to teach her a lesson,” said Zack.

“It was nothing,” replied Tommy. “We gotta hurry and get back to the youth center.”

“That’s right,” said Kimberly. “Maybe if we hurry, we’ll have time to finish the decorating before the party starts. “

The rangers demorphed and teleported away from the site.

(at the moon)

Rita paced angrily in her palace as she watched Goldar create a make-shift bandage from an old piece of tablecloth and bandage Scorpina’s shoulder with it, the latter flinching as her shoulder hurt terribly. Not only were her two strongest minions defeated in such a humiliating manner, but the citizens of Angel Grove would have a happy Christmas after all. “Oh, I have such a headache!! I don’t know why I didn’t bother doing this myself!” She rushed over to Goldar and Scorpina. Goldar had just finished wrapping Scorpina’s shoulder. “What do you two numbskulls have to say for yourselves?!”

“We’re sorry. Please forgive us,” said Goldar.

Scorpina ignored the pain for the time being. She was more worried about being punished than her injury. “Yes, my empress, it won’t happen again.”

“You’ll be sorry if it does!!” Rita’s screaming made the palace shake, causing Squatt and Baboo to fall over.

The comedic villain duo held back giggles at the fact that it was Scorpina on the end of Rita’s wrath, for they were never particularly fond of her. _‘Serves her right,’_ thought Baboo.

(later)

The party was in full swing, with the parents and people from all over town in attendance. Kimberly and Trini sat at a table in the juice bar. Kimberly showed Trini the chain Tommy had given to her that morning.

“Wow, Kim, that chain is gorgeous,” said Trini.

“I’m so glad you like it. I just need a picture to put inside of it.” Kimberly opened the heart shaped charm to show her best friend.

“Oh. Well maybe you and Tommy could take a picture at this party so you can use that to put in your locket.”

“Maybe.” Kimberly started blushing.

Ernie was behind the counter, looking at some of his CDs. He was trying to decide which one to play next.

Zack was anxious to see if his new CD was good. He decided to let Ernie use it for the party. He walked up to the counter. “Hey Ernie, how about this one?” He held out the CD to the businessman.

“Thank you.” Ernie took the CD and popped it in his stereo player, pressing the play button.

Zack went to go sit down so he could enjoy the music, but as he was about to, he spotted Angela coming in, and she happened to be standing under the mistletoe. On impulse, he ran over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Merry Christmas, Angela.”

Angela looked like she had seen a ghost. The display of affection was totally unexpected. “Zack!” She playfully swatted him on the bicep.

“You may want to look where you are standing,” said Zack in a teasing voice, rubbing his bicep.

“What?” The cocoa-skinned teen looked around and saw the mistletoe dangling above her head. “Oh! Now I know.” She gave Zack a small smile.

Zack was glad Angela had started to warm up to him after many failed attempts to win her heart. _‘Perhaps the relationship is going somewhere after all.’_ “Why don’t we sit down and enjoy this music?”

“Sounds good to me.” She linked arms with Zack and walked over to the counter with him, sitting in front of it so they were both facing Ernie.

A very slow melancholy carol came on, and Zack started to sing along, serenading Angela.

Angela felt her heart melt at the young man’s singing voice. She had to admit, Zack had a nice voice to listen to. _‘In the past I thought he was an annoying flirt, but now I know he’s a nice guy after all.’_

Midway through the song, Bulk and Skull entered the youth center, with their best female friend Sparkie in tow. Skull was holding a cup of egg-nog he had been drinking. He and Bulk had no intention of attending the party, but Sparkie talked them into it when she mentioned she had a way to liven it up should they get bored and so they agreed.

The mistletoe swung in front of Skull’s face as he and his friends entered. He batted it away and in the process, dropped his cup of egg-nog. The cream colored liquid splattered all over the floor and some of it landed on Bulk’s shoes.

“Skull, you klutz!” Bulk whacked Skull in the head. Skull fell over and when Bulk and Sparkie were about to leave him behind, they stepped into the puddle by mistake and slipped down.

Everyone in the youth center burst into laughter, the rangers and junior high students laughing the loudest. Even Ernie and the parents were chuckling.

“It’s official. I hate the holidays,” moaned Bulk, falling back in embarrassment.

Jason and his friends laughed even louder. “Oh, poor Bulk,” said Kimberly, feigning pity.

“Have to admit though, those clowns sure know how to liven up a party,” said Tommy, still laughing.

“I’ll say,” agreed Jason.

 

END

 

 

 


End file.
